Current high-resolution lithographic processes are based on chemically amplified resists (CARs) and are used to pattern features with dimensions less than 100 nm.
A method for forming pattern features with dimensions less than 100 nm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,851,252 (filed on Feb. 17, 2009; issued Dec. 14, 2010), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.